A conventional side-by-side refrigerator usually has a large refrigerating chamber space, which is convenient to use. However, as a swing turnover beam is disposed between two doors of the side-by-side refrigerator in order to provide a better sealing effect for the refrigerating chamber, one door of the refrigerator is liable to be opened due to a pressure caused when the other door is closed with a large force. Due to a bad closure stopping effect, the door of the refrigerator is usually not closed tightly, which makes the refrigerator leak cold and a condensation power consumption increase.